Cafeína
by MissLouder
Summary: Una noche en el santuario en el típico día rutinario, los sirvientes preparaban la cena para todos los santos, sin tomar en cuenta que un pequeño error puede alterar el orden en el ascenso de las doce casas.


**Parejas:** Albafica x Manigoldo, Degel x Kardia, Sisifo x El Cid, Asmita x Defteros, Dohko x Shion.

**Advertencia:** Lime & Mini lemon ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeína.<strong>

**-x-**

_Una noche en el santuario, en el típico día rutinario, los sirvientes preparaban la cena para todos los santos, sin tomar en cuenta que un pequeño error puede alterar el orden en el ascenso de las doce casas._

Esa noche hubo un pequeño incidente por parte de los sirvientes provoco que los caballeros dorados estuvieran _activos _más de lo que deberían.

Sin la posibilidad que lograran dormir apaciblemente. Un exceso de cafeína en la cena dio como resultado que todos los templos estuviesen con las luces encendidas con caballeros buscando algo interesante que hacer hasta que el sueño lograra vencerlos. El Patriarca al ver la adrenalina en algunos caballeros los envió a sus respectivos templos para evitar daños en la infraestructura por parte de ellos mismos.

**I**

En Aries, Shion conversaba con Dohko sobre lo molesto que era ser considerados los más jóvenes de los santos dorados, exceptuando a Rugulus. Dohko en un momento de descuido logro robarle un beso a Shion por su espalda, robándole el aliento en ese tan deseado beso. El carnero se enrojecio de una manera sobrepotente asestándole una patada en el estómago y se dispuso a irse lejos de ese compañero impertinente. Se adentró en su templo con las mejillas encendidas y _quizás_ una sonrisa en su rostro.

**II**

En Tauro, Aldebarán conversaba con sus discípulos cosas sin coherencias. Ya que quería abordar más de un tema a la vez, dejando desconcertados a los discípulos quienes sonreían para darle el gusto.

**III**

En Géminis, Aspros no le presto la suficiente atención a esa absurda idea de que el café no te dejaba dormir. Así que tomo lugar en su cama y se dispuso a cumplir su objetivo.

**IV**

En Cáncer, Manigoldo observaba el techo con un objeto en su mano dándole vueltas en el aire hasta que se le resbalo de las manos y le cayó en la cara. Grito sonoramente dejando al aire un rosario de groserías maldiciendo al pobre objeto y arrojándolo por la ventana escalinatas abajo. Era inútil, no iba a dormir. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su templo rumbo a Piscis. Quizás molestar un poco a Albafica bastaría para darle sueño.

**V**

En Leo, Rugulus intentaba ingeniar una estrategia en ajedrez que contraatacara a su maestro Sísifo, quien tras su última jugada lo derroto vilmente.

**VI**

En Virgo, Las cosas se pusieron más interesantes cuando Defteros apareció tras el umbral de un pilar absorto en la oscuridad.

– ¿Visita nocturna? – Pregunto Asmita sentado en la habitual pose, que adoptaba cuando meditaba.

–Bueno...yo – Dándole rodeos a la pre–practicada respuesta – Solo quería saber ¿Cómo te encontrabas?

– ¿Porque habría de estar mal? – Respondió con serenidad y confianza.

–Bueno...como te habrás dado cuenta ningún caballero puede dormir.

– Si, lo note al sentir todos los cosmos encendidos. Unos más exagerado que otros –Sonrió con afabilidad.

–Ah – Dijo Defteros acercándose a la oscuridad que brindaba un pilar – Entonces creo que debería irme.

–No es necesario – Se puso en pies como muy pocas veces Defteros había visto y camino en su dirección. Se acercó de una manera tan peligrosa que Defteros trago saliva – Ya que estas aquí puedes hacerme compañía.

Asmita sonrió con afecto. Defteros tomo eso como una afirmación a sus verdaderas intenciones, tímidamente rodeo las estrechas caderas del santo de virgo atrayéndolo con lentitud, hasta que sintió el aliento de Asmita rozarle la mejilla.

–Te quiero, Asmita– Susurro.

–Un concepto quimérico, bastante sorprendete si viene de ti – Dijo manteniendo la sonrisa. Defteros la compartió cerrando el espacio en un beso.

–Sí, te quiero – Sonrió instintivamente.

**VII**

En Libra, el templo estaba vacío. Luego de la respuesta de Shion ante su acto, lo persiguió hasta que consiguió una disculpa por parte de Aries. Volvieron a retomar cualquier tema de conversación, donde Shion en momento de tranquilidad al oír la voz de Dohko sonar como una canción de cuna, logro conciliar el sueño en sus piernas.

**VIII**

En Escorpio, todo estaba tranquilamente. Ya que su protector luego de destruir medio templo en su agitación corrió a las escalinatas rumbo a Acuario.

**IX y X**

En Sagitario y Capricornio decidieron compartir su tiempo mientras más podían alargarlo. El Cid fue visitado por el arquero en su templo.

Sísifo no había terminado de adentrarse al templo de Capricornio cuando ya se encontraba estampado a la pared siendo consumido por la atmosférica pasional de El Cid. Sísifo correspondió con sumo índole acariciando la espalda sobre la armadura, rozo la mejilla de Capricornio con dulzura una vez que fue absuelto de ese beso.

–Tan mordaz como siempre.

– ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Reprocho contra el cuello de Sagitario.

–Estaba dialogando con el patriarca sobre mi rechazo al ser su sucesor – Ladeo un poco la cabeza cuando las caricias de El Cid arrinconaban más su cuerpo.

– ¿Si? – Se alejó del cuello de Sísifo con cuidado – Aun no entiendo porque rechazaste el puesto.

Sísifo rio por debajito.

–Convertirme en Patriarca significaría que debería estar al frente de ti sentado en un trono mientras mis camaradas pelean en el campo de batalla, prefiero dirigirlos y ser su escudo en la guerra, no desde un trono – Miro a los ojos a su compañero con efusividad, evocando los recuerdos que han vivido como compañeros. El brillo que emanaba los ojos de Sagitario estaban desatando la cordura de Capricornio – Además, no soportaría que otro tomara mi lugar y fuese tu compañero de armas.

El Cid tuvo la nostálgica sorpresa implantada en su inexpresivo rostro. Y como muchas veces como solo Sísifo había visto, y el mismo había sido el causante, Capricornio sonrió.

–Siempre estaré a tu lado, Sísifo – Musito sobre los labios del aludido. Con sus dedos filosos y aniquiladores, quito con sutileza la cinta que cubría la frente de Sísifo quien cerró los ojos sonriendo lascivamente mientras se ejecutaba la acción – Como tu compañero de armas y…

– ¿Tu compañero en la cama? – culmino con una sonrisa. El en rostro de El Cid se volvió a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa. Para muchos era imposible ver esa faceta en él, y al arquero se le daba tan natural. Levanto en peso el cuerpo de Sagitario y lo escolto hasta su recamara. Se postro encima de él besándole con fervor y pasión.

–Si…– Tomo nuevamente el aire después de perderlo bajo los labios de Sísifo. Quiso entrelazar sus dedos con los Sagitario percatándose del impedimento principal para tocar su suave piel – Aquí es donde estas armaduras son innecesarias y representan el mayor obstáculo entre nosotros.

Toco el pecho de Sísifo cubierto por la armadura.

–Entonces – Dejo un paréntesis abierto en su oración. Beso con dulzura la mejilla de Capricornio – Deberías empezar a quitármela.

**XI**

En acuario, Degel retomaba su libro que había dejado a medias. No tener sueño era un beneficio si podía adelantar en su lectura, claro eso tenía en mente hasta que Kardia entro en su templo con los ánimos elevados al cien por ciento. De por sí que ese caballero era impulsivo y nunca se quedaba quieto en su estado natural, ahora con cafeína en las venas era un dolor de cabeza total. Se enrollo en la cama de Acuario incitándolo a hacer algo más divertido que tener que ojear un jodido libro. Degel termino cediendo a las insistencias de Kardia quien como un niño no dejaba de rodar en cama, moverse de un lugar a otro, llamar como unas quince veces seguidas el nombre de Acuario o jugar con el cabello verdoso acariciando las hebras que tocaban el piso.

Degel sin duda termino cediendo dejando el libro a un lado, se encamino a su lecho rindiéndose. Se sentó en las piernas de Kardia quien ansiosamente empezó a desabotonarle la camisa. Quizás una sesión de sexo con Kardia en esas condiciones lograra agotarlo hasta el punto de reducir la cafeína y poder ceder ante el cansancio. Beso los ardientes labios de Escorpio, quien sin perder el tiempo empezó a tomar posesión de su cuerpo con impaciencia, sin olvidar la pasión y el regocijo de tenerle solo para él. Degel sonrió, Kardia podía hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo porque aun por grotesco que fuera, si su Escorpio lo disfrutaba, el también.

–Je t'aime– Susurro al oído de Escorpio.

–Yo también– Respondió tomando la mano de Acuario, dejando un beso casto en el dorso. Sentir como el vapor se extinguía en la piel gélida era excitante. Emocionante – Yo estoy ardiendo y tú también. Veamos si el hielo cede ante el calor esta vez.

Degel aprisiono el cuello de Escorpio con sus brazos, besando el pómulo con dulzura haciendo que este se estremeciera.

–Tu calor siempre cede ante mi frio – Siseo en su oído.

Sin más, Kardia tomo los labios glaciales para derretirlos con su calor. Abrió paso en el cuerpo de Acuario dando un fuerte tumbo haciendo que Degel gimiera con fuerza.

– ¿Quién cede ante quién? – Jadeo picaronamente. Después de una serie de embestidas desenfrenadas y certeras, Degel tuvo que optar por detener las manos de Kardia, quien en ese ángulo le proporcionaba unas embestidas fuertes y directas. Intento mantener un poco la compostura y tan siquiera la cordura, cuando su interior gritaba por más.

–Espera – Logro articular en un respiro.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Porque?!

Degel sonrió, a pesar de su aura fría por su cercanía al cero absoluto, la agitación de Kardia en su interior provoco que sintiera la destilación de agua en su frente. Haciendo cabello verdoso se le empegostara donde el sudor descendía.

– Quisiera que fuésemos un poco más lento.

–¡¿Qué?! –Kardia casi pega un grito.

– Baja la voz – Ordeno Acuario. Se acercó con dulzura juntando su frente con la de Kardia para sentir su temperatura. Estaba normalizada, pero algo que había aprendido con ese niño grande, es que la fiebre de un momento a otro podría dispararse por los cielos. Sonrió con alivio, poso su mano en el pecho de Escorpio sintiendo sus palpitaciones – Temo que la cafeína acelere tu corazón y te haga un daño irremediable.

– ¡No empieces con eso!

Degel le observo con ojos desafiantes.

–Si quieres poseerme toda la noche vas a seguir mi régimen – Su tono severo paso a ser un poco más fiable acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar – Entiende...que no soportaría perderte.

–Sabes que algún día lo harás, a pesar de que alargas mi vida con tu frio – Rodeo las caderas de Degel – Algún día tendré que decirte adiós, mi tiempo en esta era es efímero.

Acuario negó con la cabeza.

–No voy a permitirlo.

–No eres un dios, Degel.

–No, pero soy el encargado de cuidar tu corazón – Respondió seductoramente en el oído de Escorpio – Por favor, yo también te deseo. Pero quisiera llevar las cosas un poco más con calma esta vez. Te lo ruego, Kardia.

–Degel...– Hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Acuario – ¡Sabes que no puedo negarme si me lo dices en ese tono!

Degel acaricio la melena de Kardia.

–Gracias.

–Es increíble que hasta en el sexo me sermoneas – Dio una pequeña embestida al cuerpo de Degel quien gimió con suavidad aumentando la emoción en Escorpio – Aunque pensándolo bien, podre fundirme más en tu carne y oírte gemir con más placer si vamos a ese ritmo.

Acuario mostro una torcida de labios.

–Hagamos la prueba – Pronuncio finalmente, para luego besarlo con Vehemencia.

**XII**

Albafica sufría los mismos síntomas de la cafeína, no podía dormir. Su jardín sentía como su cosmos estaba ligeramente encendido, un olor invadió sus fosas nasales brindándole la calidez y el aroma para una canción de cuna. Sus labios apenas formaron una oblicua rasgadura en sus labios.

La constante brisa hizo danzar su cabello junto con los pétalos de rosas, impregnando el templo con el aroma letal de las rosas demoniacas. Antes de dar retorno al interior de su templo pudo percatarse de la estigma que estaba impuesta en la brisa, era un aroma ligero pero era diferente, era la advertencia que gritaban sus rosas, alguien se acercaba y su olor estaba alertando a las rosas y a el mismo. Era el Yomotsu de Manigoldo, sus sentidos se alertaron sumergiéndose en el peculiar pánico que sentía cada vez que alguien intentaba acercársele, se giró rápidamente en dirección a su templo. Corrió por los pasillos llegando finalmente a la fuente de ese olor.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Manigoldo?! –Grito al ver a Manigoldo en el salón principal. La penumbra no le permitió ver que el santo de Cáncer llevaba algo en sus manos. Al reconocerlo su miedo se intensifico – ¡Suelta eso!

Se abalanzo para alcanzar la rosa que había dejado en uno de los pilares del templo. Se escuchó la risa característica de Manigoldo cuando algo le resultaba realmente divertido. Esquivo la efusiva mano de Albafica jugando con la rapidez de sus pies.

–Si la quieres ¡Ven por ella! – Manigoldo alzo la rosa dando el impedimento para que Albafica hubiese podido alcanzarla.

– ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Esa rosa es venenosa! – Respondió alzando la voz deliberamente, intentando tomar la rosa de regreso.

– ¿En serio? – Pregunto con sorna, con una burlona sonrisa plasmada en sus labios – Entonces debería intercambiarla por otra.

La rosa que traía consigo resbalo de su mano con claras intenciones, abrió los brazos haciendo una curva cóncava recibiendo el cuerpo de Piscis en ellos. Lo abrazo con fuerza.

–El que ama a una rosa, debe aguantar las cabronas espinas – Dijo aferrando sus brazos entorno a la cintura de Piscis. Albafica reacciono de forma rápida, su cabeza no ideo otro plan que no fuese ese. Con su mano obstruyo la nariz de Manigoldo y finalmente su boca con la de él. Si Manigoldo llegaba a respirar ese aroma, seria mortífero para él.

Por otro lado, Manigoldo estaba absorto, ver como Albafica le besaba era casi un delirio. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Piscis profundizando el beso, introdujo su lengua con ternura quien recibió una atención por parte de la anfitriona. Sus lenguas se rozaron con un tacto apacible. Se supone que Albafica solo quería impedir que Manigoldo se envenenara con el aroma, pero en cierto aspecto estaba empezando a disfrutar el contacto. Coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de Manigoldo creando un efecto contrario, atraerlo más a él. Se separaron creando una pequeña distancia, donde el aliento de Albafica purificaba el aire que respiraba Manigoldo.

–No respires, por favor – Suplico volviendo a tomar los labios de Cáncer, enredando sus brazos en el cuello contrario. Manigoldo entendió todo el asunto y en vez de sentirse ofendido se sintió alagado. Empezó a retroceder con Albafica en sus brazos mientras se besaban con suavidad, salieron del templo de piscis quedando justo bajo el pórtico del templo.

La luna llena se alzó sobre ellos, haciendo contraste con el lacio cabello de Albafica. Manigoldo acaricio las hileras celestes, enredando algunos mechones en sus dedos y una vez de culminar el beso olfatear el olor embriagante de ese cabello.

– Si así es el infierno ¿Me declaro oficialmente un espectro? – Beso la frente de Albafica, quien se sonrojo de sobremanera.

–Estúpido…No vuelvas a entrar de esa forma.

– ¿Bromeas? Esa será mi forma de entrar a partir de ahora, y más si este será el resultado.

Albafica dejo un beso casto en la mejilla de Cáncer.

–Estúpido – Reitero con dulzura.

–Ser tu compañero de armas lleva bastantes privilegios – Volvió a tomar las caderas de Piscis – Pero eso pareces notarlo porque no andas con tu cantaleta "No te acerques"

Piscis hizo una pequeña risa.

–No, ese no es el motivo – Rodeo el cuello de Manigoldo casi besando el puente de su nariz – Después de acostarnos repetidas veces y vivas para contarlo. Es razón suficiente.

–Bueno – Se observaron con dedicación, sabiendo sin palabras lo que seguía después – Quizás debamos volver a intentarlo, ¿no?

–Se requiere mucha valentía para ser honesto todo el tiempo – Pellizco la mejilla de Cáncer, acercándose a su oído susurrando palabras meditadas y pasionales: – Esta noche mi corazón anhela una cosa que no puedo nombrar ¿sabes qué es?

Manigoldo se sonrojo al oír tales palabras, dándole el punto de victoria a Albafica, quien sonrió con arrogancia.

–Vamos a averiguarlo, Alba–chan – Entrelazaron sus dedos volviendo a retomar la unión de sus labios. Manigoldo urgió sus manos bajo la camisa de Albafica sintiendo piel a piel el estremecimiento – Tengo en mi templo una túnica que compre en mi última misión. En tu cuerpo lucirá perfecta, es corta, pero te quedara perfecta.

–No tenemos ni tres meses ¿Y ya quieres empezar con los juegos en el sexo? – Sonrió en los labios de Cáncer. Este correspondió arrastrándolo a su templo con una sonrisa extremadamente exagerada.

–Debes admitir, que será divertido.

No supo en que momento pasó todo lo demás, lo que si sabía es que ahora estaba sobre las piernas de Manigoldo vistiendo una túnica parecida a un vestido que usaban las sacerdotisas del santuario, mientras las manos de Cáncer viajaban por sus muslos acariciando su piel.

"_Me gusta darte abrazos largos, me gusta mirar tus ojos cobalto a fondo, tomar tu mano y ver cómo encaja perfectamente con la mía, despeinar tu cabello celeste en un beso, y finalmente hacerte reír por horas; Albafica"_

"_No necesito tener todo lo que deseo en la vida. Porque mi más grande deseo esta en tu brazos, Manigoldo"_

"_Te amo"_

**-x-**

En lo alto de su templo, Sage veía el comportamiento de sus caballeros. Tantos sentimientos reprimidos siendo liberados por un simple accidente planificado.

En Piscis, Acuario y Capricornio se quemaban los deseos bajo las sabanas. Y del resto, bajo una sonrisa cómplice del amorío.

–Ese fue un plan macabro, hermano.

Rio por gracia.

–Los mejores descubrimientos, fueron creados a base de un accidente – Observo a su hermano gemelo – Aunque ese accidente hubiese sido planeado.

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales:<span> Se supone que solo quería basarme en Alba x Mani y Degel x Kardia, pero es que joder todas las parejas son hermosas x'D! La idea surgio una noche cuando estaba tomando café y como estaba medio activa, no podía dormir y empecé a molestar a mi mama, así que se me ocurrió esta idea jaja

_Twinny_ espero que te guste, va para ti este fic ^^! Gracias por los momentos memorables que me has regalado y las incontables risas que me has arrancado, sin duda, eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado (heart) My Juliet –huye–

**Glosario:**

_Quimérico_: Puede interpretarse como fabuloso, fantástico y hasta ilusorio.

_**Extra:**_

–Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿no lo crees Alba–chan? – Dijo acariciando el cuerpo durmiente bajo las sabanas – Como tu cabello, por ejemplo. Aún sigue intacto y eso que me esforcé por despeinarlo.

Albafica sonrió recostándose sobre su pecho.

– Tu insolencia tampoco cambia.


End file.
